End of the World
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: First of it's kind I think... Umino plots to get Mamoru to fall in love with him and Usagi gets in the way.. Silly.. Very Silly


Chiba Mamoru strolled casually down the street, the wind dishevelling his ebony locks as he strode leisurely. Midnight blue eyes looked to his extended wrist to see it was 20 to nine 'Five more minutes then I'll see my Usako.. Ah if only I could tell her how I feel.. Hmm Strange' His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of being watched so he paused and turned to look around. 'Nope, Nothing, No-one around.. You're going crazy Chiba' He shook his head and carried on with a sigh, around the corner and on down the block. What he didn't know, was that he was being stalked. Not by one person, not by two or even three but by six girls and Umino.

There was a blond girl with her hair pulled up into odangos wearing blue contact lenses and a tight school uniform over her club- like thighs and belt defying stomach. The two pigtails from her odangos only reached her shoulders and she wore beer-goggle glasses that looked similar to those that Umino wore.

Umino of course wore his usual black pants, navy shirt and spiralled glasses as he handed the girl a map with a shortcut to the corner where Mamoru usually ran into Mamoru. His hair was messily gelled into spikes and his hands were clapped together as he stepped out from behind his hiding place, a tree. "Girls.. Go fetch me Tsukino Usagi" He laughed eccentrically as the group of girls scrambled off leaving him to stalk his pray. "Hahahaha You'll be mine yet Chiba and when you are.. I'll make sure you stay with me by using my **_Super Duper Love potion_**" He cheered holding up a red bottle filled with a mysterious brown liquid that to any normal person was known as Cherry Coke.

As Mamoru carried on so did Umino, jumping behind trees and various other things as Mamoru turned around and scratched that beautiful head of black hair. Once again the watch was consulted As Mamoru turned the corner to be greeted by a panting girl who was a fatter version of Usagi. "Mamoru-Baka, You suck and I never want to see you again" The girl stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid, rolling off the flattened Mamoru and walked off with a skip in her step.

"Aww Mamoru, I'm sorry Usagi said that.. Here drink this it will make you feel better" Umino grinned stupidly offering the drink to Mamoru who took the bottle and examined it from his position on the floor, still shocked by the encounter with the Usako- alike. "Er kid... How do you know my name? And why does this say **_Super Duper Love potion_**? AND WHY IS THERE A GIRL DRESSED AS USAKO?" He glared at the frantic Umino who laughed nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. "Well... Er... I... ugh.. Usagi... And.. "He trailed off stuttering till he saw the real Usagi walk up and it struck him. 'I'll get them for screwing up my plan later' He glared at the floor as he thought, oblivious to Mamoru's raised brow and Usagi running past them screaming "Argh! Help! Crazy girls are trying to kidnap me". A few seconds later four girls ran past, all of whom were about seven years old and looked just like a long haired Umino.

"Usagi-and-I-secretly-loves-you-and-she-asked-me-to-slip-you-that" He blushed and ran as the golden haired girl came running back up with the four children still chasing after her. "You little slime-ball you! I'm gonna kill you Umino! How dare you tell him I fancy him! I'm supposed to be the one that tells Mamo-Chan that" Umino sped off with a large trail of dust as Usagi screeched to a halt in front of Mamoru. "And then I'm going to get you next!" She turned to face the four girls who stopped, wide eyed then turned on their heels and ran off before she let out a deep sigh and turned to Mamoru.

"Hi Baka....." She trailed off blinking at him for a moment as he absorbed the information his brain received "Look-I-gotta-go-but-it's-true. I-love-you-anyway-bye, Mamo-Chan" And then the blond was off, another trail of dust left behind leaving Mamoru coughing and trying to absorb what she had just said. With a shake of his head and a sigh he got up and walked to the arcade, with it being the summer holidays "I need Coffee". He shook his head and entered his favourite building before stopping dead in his tracks "Wait a minute! that Umino is in love with me? Usako is in love with me? and Usako is going to school in the holidays?". He blinked as he looked at his long time best friend who was dancing on the arcade counter singing "Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all so true. Our courage will pull us through". Mamoru stopped and blinked noticing the muddy foot prints on the usually spotless counter. "Oh god, the world is going to end! My worst enemy, who I, Chiba Mamoru secretly love admitted she loves me too. A nerdy boy called Umino Gave me a bottle of **_Super Duper Love potion_**to drink, My best friend is singing the pokemon theme tune and dancing mud all over the counter which he is obsessive over. Everyone hide! The world is ending" And with that Mamoru took to running down the street towards the school to find his arch nemesis whom he secretly fancied to kiss those pretty little lips off before the sky feel down on them all...

Which it never did and he did get that kiss by the way

The End

Authors Notes

Hahahaha I'm in a silly mood, doesn't It show


End file.
